


nyquil

by orphan_account



Series: gbg oneshots [18]
Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alternatively; cam's sick and now smit has to take care of him( aka sickfic #2 )





	nyquil

it had felt like he’d only just closed his eyes when a soft groan woke smitty up. he sat up drowsily, rubbing at his eyes as they adjusted to the dark. he glanced at his bedside clock, the bright red digits telling him that it was almost 4 a.m.. He yawned, glancing over at the sleeping boy next to him, who seemed to be the source of the noise.

cameron was facing away from smitty, and seemed to be uncomfortable. he was writhing around restlessly, the sheets getting tangled in his long legs as he tossed and turned. his eyes were squeezed shut, brows furrowed, and he let out small groans and whimpers every now and then. smitty frowned in confusion, scooting a bit closer to his boyfriend. he placed a hand on his forehead, cam relaxing at little at the touch, but pulled his hand away almost instantly. cam’s forehead was burning up.

smitty’s frown deepened, and he scooted back towards his side, getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. he pulled out the nyquil, sliding it into the pocket of his pajama pants before creeping quietly downstairs, padding into the kitchen and pulling a water bottle out of the fridge. he crept back up the stairs, walking into their room quietly before kneeling down next to cam’s face, placing his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder to shake him gently.

“babe,” smitty whispered, pulling the nyquil out of his pocket and placing it on the bedside table next to him. “baby, wake up. i need you to do something.”

cam let out a sleepy, confused noise, eyes blinking open groggily. he let out a soft moan, pulling the sheets around him tightly as he started to register everything around him.

“i know, i know.” smitty cooed gently, placing a soft kiss onto his forehead. “i just need you to sit up okay? can you do that?” cam let out a soft whimper before nodding slightly. cam began to sit up slowly, weak arms propping him up with difficulty. smitty straightened up a little and helped him up to a sitting position, keeping his hand on the small of cam’s back.

“my everything hurts.” cam croaked, wincing at the pain in his throat.

“i know, hon. you’re sick.” smitty hummed, letting go of cam carefully before picking up the nyquil bottle, unscrewing the cap and pouring some medicine into it. “i need you to drink some nyquil okay? then you can go back to sleep.”

“okay…” cam agreed drowsily, accepting the medicine from smitty and downing it in one sleepy gulp, making a face afterwards, both from the pain of throwing his head back and the taste of the medicine. smitty chuckled at that, handing him the water bottle he’d brought up as well. cam drank some of that slowly, handing it back to smitty before falling back against his pillow, hand sneaking out from under the sheets, cupping smitty’s cheek.

“thank you for taking care of me.” cam said quietly, already falling back asleep. “i love you.”

“i love you too, babe.” smitty replied, kissing cam’s burning forehead once more as the boy fell back asleep. he sighed, getting up out of his kneeling position and stretching, letting out a soft sigh before walking downstairs to make food for cam to eat when he woke up.


End file.
